Echo Echo
Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from a Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. His voice originally sounded very high-pitched and tinny, but became slightly lower. In Omniverse, Echo Echo's eyes bulge out and are now more line-like, and he now has an outline and two black stripes on both of his ear plugs, which are more pronounced and cube-shaped. His legs are also a little bit more stubby and now have three 'toes', and the green circles on his hands are now bigger, covering most of his hands. He is also shorter and has a hexagonal shape on his stomach. The tapes on his legs are now gone. His head is more cube-shaped and wider. The outlines of his mouth and eyes are thicker. His wires are also thicker. His voice sounds more robotic now, and it echoes more, as if he is speaking through a portable microphone. Echo Echo wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in Omniverse. Powers *Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. *Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, like Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto can. *By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a wall of sound, where Echo Echos can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed Echo Echos. *Echo Echo can create an echo chamber, where Echo Echos attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. *Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. *Using his sonic screams, Echo Echo can use echolocation, as seen in Alone Together. *Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams, as seen in Undercover. *Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones), as seen in Grounded. *It has been shown that Echo Echo can use his sonic screams to create a forcefield. *Echo Echo is quite agile, shown from his ability to jump quite high. *Echo Echo seems to have more strength than his size suggests, as he can kick off the trunk door from Ben's car with one foot and Echo Echo was able to throw (about a meter) a Plumber Ship with nine Echo Echos in Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing. Weaknesses *Echo Echo has a fragile body which can be destroyed easily in battle, as shown when Ultimate Kevin destroyed several Echo Echos with Jetray's neuroshock blasts. Theories *Echo Echo will appear in Mechanical Aliens. *Echo Echo will appear in In Space, No One Can Hear You Echo Echo. *Echo Echo will appear in Is Echo Echo Actually Immortal?. Appearances *''Mechanical Aliens'' (Debut) *''In Space, No One Can Hear You Echo Echo'' *''Is Echo Echo Actually Immortal?'' Category:Omnitrix Aliens